Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Get Backers
by kikirachan1
Summary: When the Get Bakcers go to a village to get back the people who disappear because of a ‘curse’, they will find out secrets better left hidden deep inside the earth. Rating might go up. Rated T for future violence and language


_It's official… I've lost it__. How did this idea come to be? Give a round applause to 8 projects and my new fandom with Get Backers! I shall also thank all the soda I drunk while doing the 8 projects '' Oh wait...I also had a dream where I was Shion and I killed Ginji instead of Satoko...that could also be it hehehehe '' _

_Now remember that Higurashi no Naku Koro ni is set in 1983 (?) and Get Backers in present time (?) so the original characters of HNK will be older and most of them married._

_Pairings: KeiichixMion for the moment_

_Summary: When the Get Bakcers go to a village to get back the people who disappear because of a 'curse', they will find out secrets better left hidden deep inside the earth._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni or Get Backers. If I did...then the world would've ended by now xD_

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Get Backers**_

"Ah. Easy mission easy money, ain't that right Ginji?" A brunette teen said as he drived across the narrow streets of Shinjiku. His blond partner smiled as he nodded in agreement. They had recently got back from a fairly simple mission, from which they had gotten 300,000 yen for it.

"Hey Ban-chan." Ginji started. "Have you ever gotten a feeling where you think something bad's going to happen?" Silence reigned for minutes as Ban pondered.

"Where the hell did that question come from?" Ban questioned, raising an eyebrow. It was odd that Ginji would to ask such weird questions. "Don't think so, why?"

Silence took over once more before Ginji gave a goofy smile and said, "Nah, forget it Ban-chan, it was nothing anyway."

"Whatever you say idiot. Get out of the car, we're here already."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the Honky Tonk cafe, it was quiet as a couple sipped on coffee. As they sipped on the bitter drink, the 'ring' of the door sounded, making their heads look up automatically.

"Well well well, let's see if they can now pay the tab" Paul Wan said as he chuckled, thinking of all the excuses the retriever pair would give him of why they can't pay the tab now. The couple stared at the door as two spikey-haired teens entered the cafe.

"Hey Paul!" The blond said enthusiastically, waiving his hand. "We're baaaack!"

"Yup, and this time we can actually pay part of your tab." The brunette said, eyeing at the couple that were now uninterested at their faces, but now having a sudden interest in their unusual spiky hair.

"What a miracle...you had luck with money this time!" Paul exclaimed stopping for a few seconds so Ban could have a chance at trying to kill him with a glare. "And you've come at the right time, this couple wants to hire you."

Silence reigned as Ban looked at both people. The woman, had light green hair that reached her waist. She had fair-toned skin and a gorgeous face. The man, must likely the woman's husband guessed Ban, had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Both looked like as if they weren't rich, most likely a common middle class couple or something.

"You two...are the Get Backers?" The green-haired woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, you lost it, we get it back"

"Well...ignoring that." The brown-eyed man said.

"I'm Sonozaki Mion" The woman now known as Mion said, giving a small bow. She looked to her right, only to see her husband rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of 'We have to trust in these children'. Giving him a nudge he bowed down as well.

"And I'm Sonozaki Keiichi."(1) The man muttered.

"Alright then...I'm Midou Ban." Ban said pointing to himself. "And this is Amano Ginji" He added, pointing to Ginji, who smiled and waved at the pair. Leading them to the table, Ban went into buissiness mode while Ginji went silent.

"Alright..." Keiichi began, stopping to think a way to say this without making it sound unrealistic or stupid. " Do you know about Hinamizawa?"

"Hinami-what?" Ginji asked, blinking at the name of something he never even knew existed.

"I don't know much, all I know it's that it's a village pretty much hidden in the moutains." Ban responded, thinking back to all the information he's retained throughout the years.

"You're right Midou-kun." Mion said in a no-nonsense fashion. "Our shrine god, Oyashiro-sama, watches over us. But for the last 4 years, he has become angry."

"Mion stop. We don't want to scare them, and plus there is no such thing as the-" Keiichi said until he was cut off by Mion.

"Every year for the last 4 consecutive years, on the night of the Watanagashi festival, there has been 1 murder and 1 disappearance."

"So?" Ban asked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"What we want you to do...is to get our daughter. Who was been 'demoned away' 2 years ago."

* * *

_Hehehehe...cliffy xD_

_Warning: Most likely not going to finish this story. But if I do continue, don't expect frequent updates. It's hard getting the plot made into words. I have it in my head but, it isn't too easy for me to put into words._

_(1): For the man to take the woman's last name is supposidly not common in Japan. I was told by one of my mother's friend, who lived in Japan...If I am wrong...tell me please. I don't want to look like a fool forever._

_Please send me reviews about what pairings you would like to see in the future...although...nothing impossible or yaoi...yeah...thanks._

_Alright!...Bye bye!_


End file.
